


you know what assuming does

by Riley_Ludicrous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Heteronormativity, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Ludicrous/pseuds/Riley_Ludicrous
Summary: Mark Lee is really, truly gay, but no one is willing to believe it.  Enter the new foreign exchange student.





	you know what assuming does

Mark Lee is painfully straight, according to his closest friends that all happen to be gay. In the beginning of high school he would try to refute the claim, but they always cite the way he flirts with girls(“I was just talking to her! She’s a lesbian!”), his use of bro-language, and the way they never catch him checking out any guys. It should be noted that he never checks out any girls either, but his friends just needed a third ‘reason’ to accuse him. 

Unfortunately, it’s not just his friends that think so but apparently the whole school as well. One time he tried asking a guy out, and he was shouted at for playing with the guy’s feelings. His friends didn’t find out about that, and he chose not to tell them. They might have gotten mad at him, too, he justifies, or started drama, or even just laughed at him.

Mark wishes he were actually straight because the new foreign exchange student is tall, hot, and has humongous hands that get Mark blushing bright red if he thinks too long about them. Even worse, he’s Mark’s desk partner in one class and in most of his other classes, so it’s not like Mark can just avoid him. He’s super nice, and uses the term ‘bro’ more than Mark does, and when he introduces him to his friends at lunch Donghyuck takes a single look at him and loudly pronounces that Lucas is even straighter than Mark.

Lucas looks at Mark confusedly at that, and Mark thanks the Lord that Lucas’ english is not perfect. He mutters something about posture and Lucas seems to accept it easily.

Lucas very insistently claims Mark as his friend and asks him to give him a tour through town over the weekend. They go to the historical sites Mark hasn’t been to since he was a kid on a field trip, and then they have ice cream. Lucas pays for both of them before Mark can get out his money and doesn’t let Mark pay him back. “You are my friend,” he reasons, smiling wide. Mark is incredibly weak for that smile.

The next day, Mark’s dad insists that he invite Lucas over for church in the morning. Lucas replies to Mark’s text with quick affirmative, and they sit next to each other for the service. Mark is a little insecure about his voice, hanging out with the likes of Donghyuck and Renjun and Chenle, but Lucas whispers that he has a pretty one halfway through the first song. He hesitantly sings a little louder, just so Lucas can follow along more easily he tells himself, and Lucas’ smile grows at the sound. 

After that, Mark’s mom invites Lucas over for lunch, and Lucas shyly replies that he will if it isn’t a bother(Mark didn’t know Lucas could sound shy, but it’s a thing to add to his list of cute things about him). Mrs. Lee waves him off and says, “Any friend of Mark’s is welcome anytime.” Lucas proceeds to spend the whole meal charming both of Mark’s parents, and they send Mark suggestive glances all throughout the meal. 

Mark’s friends may have accepted Mark as straight, but his parents never questioned him. When he came out to them, worried that they’d tell him he was an abomination or sinner or just going through a phase, his mom gave him a deadpan look and his dad laughs. “We’ve known for years, Mark,” his mom told him. 

After lunch, Mark takes Lucas to the park a block away from his house. They sit in the swings, and Lucas thanks him for being so kind to him with serious look on his face like he’s trying to tell Mark something. Mark ducks and says it was nothing, and when he peers up through his bangs, Lucas is gazing intently at him, so fondly that Mark feels as though he could melt. 

Mark asks him about why he chose to be an exchange student. Lucas talks about seeing the world and he off-handedly mentions speaking four language, and Mark asks how confident he’s felt with his english the last few days. 

“I think I’m doing pretty well,” Lucas says proudly, “but I still learn new words everyday, and the funny ways you use your words.” Mark nods earnestly and tells him he’s doing really well.

“You know,” Lucas adds, “I know what straight means.” He gives Mark a meaningful look, and Mark blushes hotly. “I’m really not,” he informs Mark anxiously, “I hope it doesn’t make you stop being my friend.” Mark bites his lip and and slowly meets Lucas’ eyes.

“My friends are wrong on more than just you being straight.” Lucas starts to gape at him, and Mark awkwardly throws out jazz hands. Lucas snaps out of it and beams more brightly than Mark thinks he’s seen him do so all week. 

“That’s so cool! When we first met, I thought you might be gay, too, but then your friend said that, but I liked you, and I was so sad! But you were so nice, I still wanted you to be my friend,” Lucas stops to look bashful for a second, and then he leans over. “Can I kiss you, Mark?”

Mark helplessly nods, and Lucas leans the rest of the way forward. He kisses Mark gently, like Mark is someone to be treasured, and Mark leans back against him comfortably. 

One moment they’re kissing, and the next they’re falling out of their swings and giggling. Mark summons together his courage and grabs Lucas’ face, so they can keep kissing, sitting criss-cross on the ground and smiling against each other’s mouths. When they break away from each other, Mark hides his face under Lucas’ chin.

Lucas lets him, with one of those unfairly humongous hands on the nape of his neck and a kiss on his crown. They sit like that for a while, before Lucas checks his phone and says he needs to go back to his host family’s house, and they part with a short peck that leaves Mark firetruck red. 

The next day, Lucas greets him by taking his books and walking him to class. He does the same for all of Mark’s classes, and Mark feels like a stereotypical teenage girl in a chic flick. 

They eat lunch with Mark’s friends again, and hold hands under the table like the cheesy dorks they both are. Mark’s friends are oblivious. 

Then Lucas apparently sees someone across the cafeteria and quietly tells Mark that he’ll be right back before kissing him on the cheek and heading off in the direction of his friend. Mark’s friends pause their conversation to stare, gazes shifting from Mark to Lucas to Mark again.

Mark smirks at them briefly before he goes back to his food.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this rare, not-Donghyuck-as-a-main-character fic. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments, I love reading and responding to them!


End file.
